Don't let me down
by Lost Jigsaw
Summary: Sakura volviendo de una misión se pasa a un pueblo a descasar, paseando por el bosque se encontra con un bebé abandonado. A partir del momento en que Tsubame le pregunta después qué hará con él decide dejarse de tontear e ignorar la situación. '¿Qué me dirán cuando llegue a Konoha con un bebé?... más importante ¿Qué le diré a él'


Hola! Yo de nuevo :) No pude resistirme, la idea llegó a mi hace días, pero mis dedos terminaron tecleando sin mi consentimiento! ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo que evitaba por todos los medios escribir!

Como sea...

**Una vez terminado de leer por completo, por favor _LEER_ todo lo que puse en mis _NOTAS DE AUTORA_, hay cosas que les pueden resultar útiles para más tarde, créanme. Ahí están todas mis aclaraciones y comentarios absurdos, sólo eso :)**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA/WARNING: **Antes de empezar a leer, por favor,** aquellas personas que no toleren leer sobre el abandono de una pobre criatura recien nacida y el atentado contra ella, por favor retirarse **Aunque el contenido sobre el estado de la criatura **dura sólo este capítulo** es bastante **RUDO** de leer, nunca es fácil aceptar que las personas son capaces de abandonar una vida. **Esta historia se centra en el abandono, en la salvación de una vida, en la oportunidad de vivir y en la búsqueda de un camino.** Clasificado **M** por lo mismo.

* * *

**Disclaimer Apply**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

**DON'T LET ME DOWN**

**Capítulo 1:** El prefacio y el principio  
_By: Lost Jigsaw_

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

Restregó suavemente el paño con jabón sobre él, quitando la mugre pegada, el polvo, la tierra y la suciedad. Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas libremente impidiéndole en intervalos ver bien por unos segundos, pero las quitaba con el antebrazo y seguía jabonando con delicadeza, procurando no pasar el paño demasiado fuerte en su piel delicada. Era _un bebé_ después de todo.

Estaba allí zambullidla en el agua de la tina de baño con ropa interior y con un bebé apoyado de tal manera en ella que quedaba con la mitad de su cuerpecito al aire y la otra mitad bajo el agua temperada perfectamente para él. El infante mantenía sus grandes ojos negros fijos en ella, en silencio sin emitir ningún sonido. Ni si quiera había llorado cuando había despertado, ni si quiera había emitido un sollozo o un gemido, al menos no después de despertar.

Movió la cabeza negando firmemente despachando de inmediato el recuerdo de hace unos veinte minutos. Apretó los labios, tensándolos y procedió a lavarle delicadamente el cabello una vez se lo mojó, pasaba sus manos masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo y cuando la espuma cubría por completo su cabeza haciéndola sonreír por la visión, inclinó hacia atrás al bebé sosteniéndolo de tal manera que su brazo pasaba por su espalda, cuello y cabeza, logrando equilibrarlo y con un balde de agua templada comenzó a retirar los restos de espuma de las pelusas negras en su cabeza, una vez terminado, volvió a pasar un paño enjabonado por todo su cuerpo.

No fuera a ser que aún quedaban rastros de tierra en su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca con los labios mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

Negándose a recordar, enjuagó el cuerpo del bebé y lo tomó entre sus brazos, saliendo ella también de la tina con cuidado para no caerse con el niño, tomó la toalla más suave y envolvió al infante con ella, y la otra que era más grande, se la colgó en el cuello para después secarse ella. Lo primero era él, no pensaba dejar que el bebé se resfriara ahora, sería lo último, después de todo hace menos de media hora que lo había salvado de morir en la fría intemperie del bosque.

El labio inferior le tembló y antes de si quiera gritar indignada por las reacciones de su cuerpo, un gemido escapó de su boca al igual que las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Llena de ira, incredulidad y dolor. ¿Hasta que grado llegaba la maldad humana? se preguntó estrechando al bebé contra su pecho húmedo, incapaz de responder esa pregunta ella misma.

Levantó el rostro y decidió dejar de llorar, tenía coas más importantes que hacer, como secar al bebé por ejemplo. Salió del baño apresuradamente encontrándose con que sus clones habían vuelto y tenían todas las cosas esparcidas por la cama, dejando el espacio suficiente para recostar al bebé y poder hacer lo suyo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha los clones desaparecieron y se permitió respirar aliviada. Cuando mandó a sus clones con una lista interminable de cosas de bebé pensó que no lo lograrían, pero habían vuelto antes de lo previsto y sonrió por su eficiencia.

En unos momentos procedió a secar al bebé, secando cuidadosamente por todo su cuerpo y por todos sus pliegues, después le untó una crema hidratante especial para los bebés la cual aplicó para evitar cualquier posible irritación, que Kami-sama ojalá evitara, luego aplicó hipoglós sólo por si acaso pensó con nerviosismo, aplicando en sus partecitas privadas. Una vez terminado todo eso, agarró una pequeña prenda azulina con un sol amarillo sonriente en medio, era un pijama completo bastante mono que le sacó una sonrisa mientras se lo ponía.

Era un modelo de talla justa pensó mirando la etiqueta la cual ya había sacado. _'Para siete meses o menos'_ recitaba en una parte de la etiqueta y enfadada lanzó la etiqueta al suelo.

Sollozó por unos segundos mordiendose los labios y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, descubriendo con satisfacción que su temperatura era cálida, no como antes, que estaba a la misma temperatura que las frías paredes de ese callejón. Ignorando el picor de sus ojos, salió de su habitación con el bebé en brazos. Ahora tenía otro problema pensó bajando las escaleras y suspirando aliviada cuando llegó al loby de la posada en la que se alojaba.

Supuestamente aún estaba de misión, aunque la verdad era que la misión la había completado, una misión sencilla dónde tenía que ir a dejar un pergamino al país del arroz y ahora debería estar volviendo a Konoha, pero esa mañana había decidido pasar a descansar a ese sencillo pueblo que tantas otras veces había visitado. Un pueblo calmo, grande y concurrido, lleno de comercios, pero nunca teniendo un problema, era un puebli sin la necesidad de fuerzas ninja, solamente algunos hombres que ejercían como el poder judicial y protector del pueblo, aquellos que resguardaban a los habitantes del pueblo, algo así como guardias o soldados policiacos, algo así.

Ese día había llegado temprano, se había alojado en la misma posada de siempre, la posada Niji, que era si bien no muy grande y lujosa, era cálida y atendida por una amable mujer mayor de 57 y su familia, en esos momentos había respirado con tranquilidad al encontrarse con la misma mujer, Tsubame. Siempre que venía al pueblo se quedaba en su posada que tanto la había cautivado.

—¡Tsubame Obaa-chan! —exclamó no muy alto para no alterar al infante entre sus brazos.

La mujer se giró para sonreírle, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus labios. Si no que ahora miraba con curiosidad al bebé entre sus brazos. Lo miró por largo rato, pasando su mirada del bebé a ella y luego al bebé y luego a ella un montón de veces que la hicieron sentirse nerviosa, hasta que la anciana mujer sonrió.

—Sakura-chan, no me dijiste que tenías un hijo —rió la mujer con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa encantada.

—No, se equivoca —replicó suavemente conteniendo una sonrisa que inexplicablemente tiraba de sus labios, pero que supo controlar— lo encontré, Tsubame Obaa-chan —frunció las cejas comenzando a sentirse enfadada de nuevo, iracunda, sintiendo que las pulsaciones dentro de sí aumentaban— estaba herido, lo dejaron en el bosque sin nada puesto y no se que le hubiera pasado si no se me ocurre ir a dar un paseo.

La mujer abrió la boca anonada y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de furia e ira que jamás había visto, pero lo comprendió. Tsubame le había contado que cuando era joven su primer hijo había muerto segundos antes de haber nacido y ese golpe había destrozado sus esperanzas para ella y su esposo, Kenichi, sólo hasta que quedó embarazada de nuevo y su hijo había logrado vivir. Sólo el hecho de que alguien se hubiera deshecho de la vida de este bebé le resultaba completamente insólito. Cuando ella había sufrido por su pérdida, alguien se alegraba por haber sacado al infante de su camino.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —chilló con indignación— ¿Qué clase de persona pudo haber hecho algo como eso? —Sakura asintió a sus palabras— ¿Qué harás con él, Sakura-chan? —preguntó de pronto la anciana, sorprendiéndola.

Es verdad, no lo había pensado. No había pensado qué haría con el infante. Lo había salvado, había evitado que el bebé muriera de frío a la intemperie y que justo lo salvara antes de que jodido puma se le echara encima, inundada por la rabia que sentía se lo había llevado con ella sin pensar, no podía dejarlo solo y no sabía por qué, pero no había ido a ninguna especie de orfanato a dejarlo luego de hacerlo entrar en calor, simplemente la idea le resultaba estúpida, una tontería.

Incluso hasta le había comprado ropa, mamaderas, productos para su higiene y leche y todo lo que un bebé necesitara, con su propio dinero, sin consultar a nadie, sin ayuda de nadie.

Pero ahora se sentía perdida.

—¿Lo dejarás en un orfanato? —preguntó la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¡No! —chilló indignada por la idea, pero Tsubame no se sobresaltó, solamente la miraba fijamente con sus ojos cálidos, como suponiendo que diría eso y probablemente fuese así— no, ni muerta, no podría... no... —la voz murió en su garganta y no tuvo más que decir, mientras miraba los ojos negros del bebé, sintiendo que de pronto le recordaban curiosamente a alguien, aunque no tenía idea de a quién.

Era un bebé hermoso, por supuesto, su piel era pálida, antes más seguramente por las condiciones, pero ahora le parecía un color sano, bello. Tenía unos grandes ojos negros, muy negros coronados por largas y espesas pestañas, extrañas de ver en un infante, al menos esa generosa cantidad, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas saludablemente, una nariz fina y unos labios rosados abiertos graciosamente, unas cejitas finas de color negro igual que las pelusas que tenía por cabello, un negro oscuro, más oscuro que la noche. Su cuerpo sin embargo le hacían falta las obvias vitaminas que necesitaba para crecer fuerte y sano, aquellas que la mujer que seguramente lo abandonó le había negado.

¡Basura! escupió una voz dentro de ella.

En ese momento lo decidió.

—Veré que hacer, me quedaré unos días mientras tanto —le anunció a la mujer que la miraba fijamente.

—¿Quieres que te traslade a una habitación más cómoda? —preguntó amablemente mientras le sonreía— te ayudaré en lo que sea, Sakura-chan

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Le agradezco, pero el espacio de mi habitación es más que suficiente, gracias —le sonrió, pero borró su sonrisa y miró seriamente a la mujer— pero me gustaría pedirle un favor... un favor gigante.

—Tú dirás, Sakura-chan

**.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-**

FIN! muajajajaja fin del primer capítulo, obvius! Bueno espero que no haya resultando tan traumante :s edité varias veces este primer capítulo con la esperanza de que no fuera tan fuerte como me lo imaginé en un principio. Era más rudo al principio, pero después de pesarlo me decidí a editar y a minimizar un poco las cosas. En fin

**Aclarando cosaaaaaas rápidamente.**

1.-**_ Sobre Sakura_** tiene 20 años, es Jonin, si, uff como ha pasado el tiempo *-* a que si! en mi perfil dejé el link de como luce, son veinte años -encoje los hombros despreocupadamente- así que no se sorprendan si Sakura tiene más delantera, ya no es una niña. Por cierto, aprovecho de dejar de mi opinión en la que muchos se burlan del "pecho plano" de Sakura, pero es que son idiotas o qué? Sakura a penas y tiene más de 16! Está bien que no tenga pecho, las hormonas son "misteriosas" y hacen que el cuerpo se desarrolle cuando se les da la gana a las malditas, así que Sakura es plana porque tiene 16 y sus hormonas van bastante bien, fluyendo tranquilamente... ¡Son las hormonas de las demás kunoichis las que ingerieron cafeína! Por esa razón tiene más busto... o fue Masashi quien ingirió cafeína cuando dibujó a todas las demás Kunoichi en shippuden. Sakura está bien, pero han pasado cuatro años en los que las hormonas de Sakura han estado festejando entre ellas y ahora SI están bien :)

- si quieren ver** la apariencia** de Sakura de 20 en mi historia, les sugieron que vean mi perfil, alli hay un link de un fanart que hice en mi DA de su apariencia.

2.- Es un **_Sasusaku_**, aclaro, y **_hay muchas más parejas_ **obviamente. Para mi Sakura sigue enamorada irremediablemente de Sasuke, tonta o no, para mi si, Sigue colada por él y lo ama en serio, pero está tan dañada por dentro que lo niega y se fuerza a pensar en otras cosas que no le causen dolor.

3.- Este**_ NO _**es un fic **_todo acaramelado_**. Aquí habrá mucha lágrima, tortura, sangre, dolor y cosas como esas, es un fic un poquito Dark, un poquito, porque no pienso hacer sufrir al pequeño y a Sakura, cosas como esa y el sufrimiento de Saky y más de un bebé ablandan mi corazón. Así que no se sorprendan si Sasu sigue siendo igual de bastardo como siempre... es así y en mi fic será REALMENTE cabezota con el amor... y lo por eso que puse primero **DRAMA/ROMANCE** y **no Romance/Drama** x'D ojala hubiera podido poner tres jodidas categorías, pero no alcanzó y hubiera sido **Angst/Drama/Romance**, aunque de _romance hay mucho_ esta historia es un poco triste, por eso predomina más lo otro xD no se asusten.

4.- **_El bebé_**... es hermoso, si lo sé y a que muchos ya se les hace la idea... oh joder, pero _tal vez sea lo que piensan o no_. jojojojojo.

5.- El fic está **_clasificado M _**por la ligera _violencia explicita como el abandono_, _sangre y blablabla (wtf)_ aunque intentaré moderarme y trataré de no ser tan mala... Lo mismo con el lemmon que seguramente habrá, pero muuuuuuuuy muuuuuuuuuuuuy adelante.

**Extra:** Quienes en el momento determinado no deseen leer el lemmon, que avisaré de haber con un capítulo de anticipación, nada más pueden avisarme :) y yo antes del capítulo haré un mensaje en clave con el que serán capaces de saber cuando comenzará el Lemmon o escenas sangrientas y deseen saltárselas, para así no corromper sus puritanas almas *-*.

De todas formas, siempre se sabrá lo que pasó, por ejemplo si ya se saltaron el lemon más tarde pondré algo como esto "Mientras admiraba su rostro, apoyado en el antebrazo del sillón recordó la noche anterior, la noche en que compartió su lecho, en la que le susurró palabras al oído, la misma noche en la que le entregó su corazon" o mermeladas como esa. O con referente a la violencia por ejemplo "Y entonces se le vino a la mente lo que hace unas horas había hecho, sorprendiendose por su frialdad al no sentir ni un poco de pena o culpabilidad, era lo que se merecía, ser torturado por sus propias manos, oyendo sus gritos de dolor, se lo merecía, era el pago de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, era la cuota mínima que había pagado... ahora sólo esperaba que todo cambiara, el ya no existía y ahora todo debía cambiar, un mundo mejor, un mundo más lleno de luz, más lleno de felicidad... al fin gracias a que él ya no exístía" o chorradas como esa!

Vale? Vale :) x'D me respondo yo sola.

En fin.

6.- **_Cualquier duda_** que se les quede al final de capítulo no duden comunicándomelo en un review! :D estaré encantada de aclarárselas.

Eso es todo, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Un besooo~

L.J.

x

**Si les gustó o les pareció raro extraño o lo que fuese el fic comentenlo con un review ;) nada cuesta regalarmelo, me motiva a escribir perversidades. xD**


End file.
